


Smile!

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Osamutober, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Perhaps the greatest thing in life is the smile from your loved ones
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Osamutober





	Smile!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #15 for Osamutober  
> Reward / rɪˈwɔrd /  
> Noun  
> something given or received in return or recompense for service, merit, hardship, etc.

Perhaps it was the smile on your face.

Every time he saw it, he was filled with the same amount of happiness and joy that you were currently feeling. There were times where your smile was so bright that it almost seemed as though you were more radiant than the sun. That bright smile of yours always exuded such happiness and joy that it made him feel like everything that happened that day would go great. 

Yet he cannot deny that that bright smile of yours also hid the insecurities that would occasionally show up out of the blue. Even if you had tried your best to hide it from your friends around you, Osamu always knew. He could see how small vulnerable that facade of a smile was on your face. Whenever he’d ask though, there was that forced smile that you tried to use to hide your problems. He doesn’t attempt to push you to talk about what’s happening, but he does do his best to let you know that he’s there if you need him.

It isn’t until he sees your lips tremble ever so slightly that he knew for certain that you were going through a very hard time. Osamu isn’t the best with words, but he’s more than willing to be there to provide physical comfort, and you were more than grateful to be in his arms. As his arms wrapped around you, warming you and keeping you safe from the world, you find yourself confiding to him about everything that’s been going on and how you had done your best to make sure that others wouldn’t notice your struggles.

While you may personally think poorly of yourself, Osamu is always quick to counter your condescending thoughts about yourself. He’s always quick to reassure you about your thoughts. He doesn’t know why you have such thoughts about yourself, but he knew that you weren’t what you thought you were. He knew that you were much more than you said you were, after all, your smile alone was able to brighten up his day. 

Though his words were rather blunt, they were definitely straight from his heart. He wanted nothing more than to make you happy, and you can tell from the way he gently patted your back and held you close that he truly meant his words. Your tears would eventually dry out after crying your heart out, but the smile that you give him after is so gentle, so soft, and so vulnerable. He can’t help but hold you a little bit closer, after all, all he ever really wants is to give you a little bit of light just like how you give him a little bit of sunshine from each of your smiles.

Back then, he had thought that he would only ever be your confidant, your closest friend, and someone that you would rely on emotionally and physically. Never had he thought that you would be the one approaching him to breach the barrier of friendship. It was his last year of high school, and he remembers how you had happily congratulated him and how you had strived to be a respectable upperclassman like he was to you. 

On that day, he had never seen such a sad smile on your lips. Your hands were fiddling with the hem of your uniform jacket, and he had almost immediately dropped the bouquets of flowers he was holding in order to bring you into his arms. He didn’t know what was making you cry, but he did know that you had always calmed down in his arms. Yet when he heard you break into a sob, he wasn’t expecting you to admit just how much you would miss him, and how lonely you would feel without being able to see him again. 

You had never intended to confess, and yet the words had spilled from your lips and you had felt his entire body go tense as he processed your confession. 

You wanted to run away.

You regretted confessing, after all, your friendship was on the line.

Yet when he picked you up and into his arms, swung you around in a hug, you could only think that he was more than happy with your confession. 

And perhaps happy was an understatement, for the smile on his face was brighter than yours could ever be, and it was the greatest reward you could have ever asked for. 


End file.
